prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC48
is the 48th and final episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, the eighth season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 389th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Summary Hibiki, Kanade, Ako and Ellen grouped togeth er on Otokichi's place. Hibiki had cupcakes and Ellen with Kanade had instruments to make music. Hibiki shared her cupcakes but everyone felt in despair that Hummy wasn't waking up, then Hibiki remembered that Hummy had protected the Legendary Score as all the good notes were gathered, then Hummy was about to fall down but the Legendary Score made a bubble so Hummy coudn't fall, then the big stones fell down as the stones were, Falsetto, Bassdrum and Baritone. As Hibiki remembered in the past she wanted Hum my to wake, and told Ellen to perform a song which would make Hummy wake up. As Ellen took her guitar, she started singing. While listening Hibiki closed her eyes and also remembered Noise that he was alone and nothing could make him happy and that from each tear he was grown powerful. Then Hibiki was saying for Hummy to wake up in her mind as she opened her eyes she was somewhere with flowers which in there it was.....Hummy! Hibiki saw Hummy playing around as she started ju mping and tried to catch butterflies, then Hibiki shouted at her but nothing. Then she saw other people coming as they were her friends, Kanade said to her that she was dreaming for Hummy, then Ellen said that they were in a dream. As they were talking Hummy started calling for Ellen to sing the Melody of Happiness with her then Ellen came close to her but Hummy coudn't see them and was woried. Ellen remebered that Hibiki said about Hummy's close bond with Ellen. Then Ellen sang a song as the song was reaching H ummy, Ellen said to the girls to join in and then everyone was singing. They made a circle around Hummy and were singing untill they woke up as they saw Hummy got up and thank Ellen about her song. After all that they were happy and...wanted to save the world! Hummy and the girls went to Aphrodite with the other people too, Hummy then sang as Hibiki was suprised with the amazing voice Hummy had. As the song gathered people's hearts they broke free from their stone forms. Then Aphrodite awoke and saw Ako hugging as Ak o had tears in her face. Then every person in Major Land broke free. Bassdrum, Falsetto and Baritone broke free too as they were happy not being controlled again. Then from that all of them jumped to catch their friend, Ellen. As then the whole city was sparkling with happiness and rainbows. Then the Cresendo Tone was alive. The girls were leaving but every person in Major Land were waving and saying goodbye. In Kanon City everyone was back too as all of them were talking. It was sunset and they were with Otokichi and were t alking then....a voice which Otokichi had known appeared it was....Pii-Chan! Pii-Chan now was in white color as now he was made from happiness. The girls said that they were always going to be Pretty Cures and that they will start a new tomorrow, as Hibiki was going to get trained by her father and everything would be all right as then in the end they said that all of them were going to be Suite Pretty Cure!! Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Hojo Maria *Hojo Dan *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Masamune Ouji *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon *Noise/Pii-chan Trivia *A rainbow is shown that features the main colors of the Smile Pretty Cures. Only five of the seven rainbow colors are seen, they are pink (Cure Happy), orange/red (Cure Sunny), yellow (Cure Peace), green (Cure March) and blue (Cure Beauty). Gallery SPC48.Ending.Card.jpg|This episode's ending card Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪